Playtroll Hopbeast
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Vriska wants Kanaya to dress up as a playtroll hopbeast. Kanaya dresses up as a playtroll hopbeast. Warning:Troll anatomy, PWP


Dress Up

I hardened almost instantly at the sight of my matesprite and stared in surprise…she had actually done it. Kanaya looked absolutely adorable. There was a jade blush across her cheeks. I eyed her hungrily. She looked so delicious. Her body was adorned in a tight jade teddy, clinging to the impressive swell of curves she had. Attached to a headband she wore were two pretty, fluffy white hopbeast ears that were bent slightly. There was a white collar around her neck with a jade bow on it. Her eyes were bordered with the perfect amount of makeup. Her legs were incredible, slim, her hips motherly.

I swallowed hard. "You look…good," I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head. She flushed darker in response, a delicious scatter of green across her gray skin. I stepped closer, grasping her face in my hand and running my finger along her jaw. Her eyes met mine. "I love you," She mewled softly as I leaned down and lifted her up until my bulge was flush against her nook through the cloth of the teddy. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I carried her backwards, her back hitting the wall.

She kissed so tentatively, her breath heavy as she slowly pressed her tongue to mine. I ground my hips softly against hers, pressing my tongue against her own. She whimpered softly as I moved my mouth slowly down from her mouth, until my lips met the softness of her neck. Her legs tightened around me, her head hanging slightly. Her breath was hot and heavy, directly in my ear. It was beyond encouraging. I kissed at her pretty neck, lightly suckling and chewing at it. I tugged lightly on the flesh with the tips of my fangs.

I ran my fingers over her body I trailed my mouth ever downward until it met her breasts over the cloth. I kissed at her breasts through her teddy, groaning softly with anticipation. I peeled the cloth down until it hung down, her chest bare in all its glory. A sharp, soft gasp fell from her lips as I took her left nipple into my mouth. I suckled it hard, pressing her harder back against the wall. I chewed it slightly. My fingers curled around her other nipple, my tongue flipping across this one. Her nipple was a soft and hard at the same time, I licked its tip before moving to the other. Her hands buried into my hair, and I chuckled slightly when she pushed my head down. "P…Please," She whined. I laughed and nodded, kissing down her soft stomach.

She was so warm against my lips…even her skin tasted delicious. I pushed her down the wall, until her bum hit the floor. I fell to my knees and pulled the teddy down her legs, before tugging it off her entirely, throwing it to the side. I gazed at her bulge and nook, grinning wide. "You're wet," I smirked. Her nook was glistening and wet, her bulge hardened against the bottom of her stomach. She nodded, avoiding my eyes, face jade. I unzipped my fly and unbuckled my belt, pushing my pants down slightly, before pulling my steel hard bulge free from its cloth containment. I pressed the tip to her nook, which was soft and damp.

I leaned down and kissed her. She dug her fingers into my hair, tongue slipping into my mouth. I spread her thighs apart some more, and the tip of my bulge inside. She cried out softly as she slowly spread around my girth. "B…Vriska!" She suckled on my tongue as I moved in deeper, "Y…you're so big," She whispered desperately, "It's so…b…big." I shushed her, nuzzling her neck lightly before pushing inside more, leaving only two or so inches of my bulge unattended to. It was going to stay that way. Her bulge wiggled against my stomach, before snaking down to twine around my uncovered base.

She squeaked as I thrust inside her hard, hissing heavily. Her nook tightened and tugged at me as I moved, squeezing my bulge as if attempting to pull me deeper. Every movement of my hips caused a ripple of pleasure to go spiraling up my gut, and a loud cry from Kanaya, her bulge squeezing desperately around the base of mine. She was so fucking tight…I hissed hungrily, thrusting hard inside, the wet noises urging me ever onward. She moaned heavily as I bit on her tongue, running my nails along her bulge. Our breasts pressed together, she smiled against my mouth, seeming happy.

I slammed my hips against hers, her bulge untwining from mine as I went hilt deep, finding a new spot around my wrist. My gut burned with the need to release, I hissed loudly, licking her neck with desperate strokes. I palmed one of her breasts, panting. Fuck…She cried out loud as she came, hot moisture coating my member. With a single jerk of my hand, I was earned another orgasm, warm green liquid landing on my slightly muscled arm. She squeezed and rippled around me, my bulge pulsated once …twice…I couldn't hold it back any longer. I thrust ever deeper, satisfied, before cumming. "Kanaya," I whispered, before gushing deep in her nook.

I exhaled deeply, our bodied still connected in that loving way.

"You're so cute," I whispered, her expression beyond adorable. A bit of saliva fell from the corner of her mouth, her cheeks were inflamed and jade. Her hopbeast ears were tilted slightly. I ran my fingers along her jaw, kissing her hard. "We can do this again right," I murmured hopefully, cuddling into the warm troll. Inside, I cried out with joy, outside, I just snuggled closer.


End file.
